


Trapped

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance, Secret Identity, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in an elevator about to turn back, what will Ladybug and Chat Noir do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Ladybug bounded for the elevator with Chat Noir right on her heels.  The Akuma had been caught, cleansed, and both of them were on the verge of changing back.  “Gotta go!”  She grinned at him and nervously twiddled her thumbs as the elevator creaked its way downward.  

Then it stopped.  

She blinked at the panel for a moment before she rushed over to it pressing all of the buttons with a helpless little moan.  “No no no!”  She hit it with a fist and the panel fizzled and a small bit of smoke rose from the ruined plastic and metal.

“Uh,” Chat Noir started, “You want to try getting out of here up top?”  He jammed his staff into the ceiling of the elevator but nothing budged.  “Looks like that’s a no go.  You want to turn around so we don’t see each other?” He offered.

Ladybug turned around from her horrified contemplation of the panel.  “You… what?”

“I said we can face away from each other, feed our Kwami, and turn back around, no harm no foul.”  He grinned at her.

“I don’t… I don’t have any food.” She admitted.

Chat Noir’s grin faded, “Yeah, I don’t either.  I thought that you might have, given how amazingly prepared you always are.”  Then he looked down at his rapidly beeping Miraculous.  “Last chance to turn away if you want to.”

She shook her head and took an involuntary step closer.

The air around him shimmered and the suit faded away to reveal…

“Adrien!?”  She gasped.

“Heh, yeah.  Looks like the cat’s out of the bag.”  He rubbed his head and laughed a bit apprehensively.  “Look, ladybug, I…”  He stopped. “Wait.  How do you know my name?”

“I…” she stepped back until she hit the way and her outfit shimmered and disappeared.  She wiggled her fingers at him in a small wave.  “So is the ladybug, I guess.”

“Marinette?”  He blinked at her and then started to laugh. Great gasping laughs that had him clutching at his stomach rolled out of him.  “Oh, this is…” He stopped and struggled for air.  “This is… I can’t believe this twist of fate.”  He stepped towards her, arms outstretched.  “This whole time.  Marinette.  I’ve been in love with Ladybug and this whole time she’s been you, I can’t believe it.”

She couldn’t help it.  Her jaw dropped.  “You’ve been… in love with me?” She squeaked.  Then she too, started to laugh.  “Oh Adrien, I’ve felt the same way about you.” She reached a hand out towards him.

“But not Chat Noir?”  He pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her ear with his nose.

“You were trying to hard,” She said a bit breathlessly, her hands creeping up to tangle in his jacket.

She felt his breath flutter over her ear and she shivered a bit.  “You know,” he said, “We’re all alone in here.”

She pulled away from him, eyes wide, “I… yes?  Not quite, but…”

“They won’t disturb us, they’re too tired.”  He bent a little and pressed his lips to hers.    
She stood rigid against him for a moment before she melted into his arms and returned the kiss. “Fine,” she murmured into his mouth, “That’s just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I BINGED ALL THESE EPISODES THANKS TO TUMBLR


End file.
